FAULTS
by Of-You-and-Me
Summary: After their first fight with Crona, Soul is left with a scar. Maka blames herself, and Soul is trying to convince her otherwise.


**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER MAKA && SOUL FANFICTION, SO GO EASY ON ME, OK? I NORMALLY ONLY WRITE NALU, BUT IM WORKING ON A GALE. THIS IS ALSO THE FIRST TIME I WRITE A FANFICTION THAT IS NOT BASED OFF PEOPLE IN FAIRY TAIL. IM SUPER PSYCHED! PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO, THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN SOUL JUST GOT HOME AFTER THE FIGHT WITH CRONA.**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.:**

"It was all my fault," Maka sobbed silently. "I let him get hurt."

It was the middle of the night and Soul had arrived home just hours earlier. Maka had been unable to even look the scarred boy.

_If only I was stronger, _Maka thought as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. _Soul is strong. He's the strongest person I know. Why can't I be more like him? Braver and stronger?_

Days before, Maka and Soul were in a vicious battle with some sort of meister-and-weapon-in-1 person, if you could call it that. It looked like a person, but it had a weapon inside its body, it was a disturbing image even now. Soul had been brutally wounded when he protected Maka from a severe hit. had hospitalized him at the DWMA.

A knock interrupted Maka's thoughts followed by a voice. "Maka?"

Wiping away her tears, Maka feigned sleep as the door to her bedroom was opened.

"I know your awake," Souls says, but still, Maka refused to give up the pretense. Silently, Soul walked over to Maka's bed and sat on the edge, brushing away strands of her hair. "It wasn't your fault," he says softly.

"How can you say that?" Maka asks, her voice slightly horse from her sobbing and her eyes still closed.

"Because it was my choice," Soul answers, as if the answer was just that simple, his fingers lightly brushing Maka's jaw.

"But why? Why did you have to choose to get hurt?" Maka asks, her voice trembling.

"Because a weapon is always prepared to-"

Maka's eyes snap open as she sits up, pulling away from Soul's touch. "Lay their life down for their meister. You've told me before."

"Then why don't you understand?" Soul asks, his eyes searching hers, seeming to pierce her very existence.

"Because it's not fair," Maka cries out as her voice breaks and tears begin to fall. "It's not fair you have to get hurt or die to protect me! You shouldn't have to! You can't die Soul! You just can't!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Maka. I'm right here," Soul says as he pulls Maka in for a hug. Maka fights him, punching him half-heartedly before falling into the embrace with another sob.

"It was my fault," Maka murmurs as she buries her face deeper into Soul's chest, "You shouldn't have gotten hurt! It was my fault."

Immediately, Soul pulls back and tips Maka's chin up with an arm still around her. Maka shakes her head out of his grasp, but Soul grabs it once again, saying, "Look at me, Maka." After seeing her silently oblige to the request, he continues. "You're right. This _is _your fault," and as Maka's eyes turn glassy with tears waiting to be shed and sobs waiting to be heard, he says, "Shut up, let me finish. It's your fault that you're sitting here moping, because you chose to do so, just like I chose to protect you. No, it's not your fault I got hurt, and you need to stop moping because it won't be the last time I get hurt either. I protected you because you're my friend Maka, not just because you're my meister. Understand?"

Maka nodded, a smile on her face as she tackled Soul to the floor. Soul smiled softly and said, "Watch it, cool guy still injured over here," but hugged her anyways.

Maka ignored him and instead let her smile grow bigger as she buried her face in his neck. "Thank you, Soul."

"Anytime, Maka," Soul says softly.

In an attempt to lighten up up the mood, Maka pulled away from the embrace so she could lean her forhead against his. "So how's this injured cool guys doing?"

Soul smirked as he saw opportunity knock at his door. "Just fine now, but he'll be better in a few seconds."

A confused look passed over Maka's pretty face. "What do you-"

Whatever words Maka was about to say were lost in time as Soul's lips were crushed against her own. Maka's eyes widened as she realized what was going on, but immediately closed her eyes as she lost herself in the kiss. Soul's lips were dry and chalky, but smooth and soft at the same time. This being her first kiss, Maka had no idea what to do, she just knew she never wanted to stop- that is until she ran out of air.

"You're a lousy kisser," Soul commented as he pulled away slightly with a teasing grin on his face. Maka saw nothing funny in his statement, so he just earned a Maka Chop. "Hey!"

"Just shut up and kiss me, idiot," Maka says, as her cheeks turned a light pink hue.

With a smirk, Soul did just that, and with their past argument long forgotten, weapon and meister enjoyed plenty of kisses.

* * *

**OK SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I THINK I DID OK FOR MY FIRST SOMA STORY. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? ALSO, I FOUND THE BEST SOMA MANGA ON ' ' TODAY! IT'S IN MY FAVS, YOU GUYS SHOULD GO CHECK IT OUT. IF YOU DO MY NAME IS THE SAME AS IT IS HERE, 'ifreakinluvnalu' SO I SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARD TO FIND. :) ALSO, IM SO VERY SORRY THIS STORY ISN'T AS LONG AS I NORMALLY MAKE THEM. I LIKE TO MAKE MY STORIES AT LEAST 1,000 WORDS LONG BUT THIS ONE WAS ONLY 813 WORDS LONG, BUT IF I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER, I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE MADE THE STORY BAD, SO INSTEAD, I WAS SATISFIED WITH MAKING THIS LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE SO THAT IT LOOKS LIKE THIS STORY IS OVER 1,000 WORDS LONG. SNEEKY, AIN'T IT? HEHE. ANYWAYS, IM NOT THAT LONG INTO THE SOUL EATER ANIME, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED ON THE MANGA. I HEARD SOMEONE SAY THAT THE MANGA AND THE ANIME AREN'T THE SAME, SO I WILL HAVE TO GO LOOK IT UP AND READ EVERYTHING, NOT THAT I MIND, BECAUSE I LOVE TO READ AND I LOVE SOUL EATER! AND GUESS WHAT? MY FRIEND FOUND PRROF OF SOMA WHEN EVERYONE SWITCHED GENDERS AND SOUL LOOKED A LOT LIKE MAKA AND VICE VERSA. SOUL WAS ALSO VERY JEALOUS WHEN MAKA GOT A NOSE BLEEED BECAUSE OF SOME GIRL. I DON'T KNOW MUCH MORE THAN THAT THOUGH BECAUSE LIKE I SAID, I HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA. WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE IM OVER 1,000 NOW, SO I CAN STOP TYPING RANDOM STUFF. BURRITOS! (THAT WAS MY WAY OF SAYING BYE :P)**


End file.
